Second Generation
by MissyBanto
Summary: Kia has children of her own now, and its the classic battle of insane versus...well...ancient. Tons of fun if you like crazy teenagers who will be five forever!


Kia sighed. Ever since she'd married Jedda things had been....well...to say the least...screwed. Calica and Elani had found a clever way to combine their powers into a time shift. Those big idiots...Kia was furious. Elani and Gerdi ran off into the time warp and she hadn't seen them since. Calica and Ryushi had gotten married, and Kia had borne two twin children. Jedda had fathered the little brats, and they didn't give him any trouble at all. Why they hated Kia so much was beyond her knowing.  
  
She hated them. So very much.  
  
The girls' names were Kiara and Ashley. Kiara had shining golden hair with an orange tint, and Ashley had shimmering black hair and pretty hazel eyes. Kiara had green eyes like her mother. The first thing that tortured Kia about the twins was the fact that they looked exactly like the splitlings Calica and Aurin, minus a few details. One day, Kiara, when she had been about seven, chopped her long shining waves of hair off and ran a brown eyebrow pencil down her face like a scar, then ran into her Kia's room and one thirty in the morning and started screaming: "MOMMY, MOMMY," and "LOOK WHAT CALICA DID TO ME!!" Kia had flipped out while Ryushi, Calica, Ashley, and Jedda had a good long laugh, hiding behind the staircase.  
  
Today was another one of those days. The twins had grown up sufficiently, and drove Kia to the brink of insanity a bit more each day. Ashley's new torture was to remind Kia that she was, in fact, related to her daughters. Jedda found it all highly amusing, and always took their side instead of Kia's, which was tiring, but someone had to do it.  
  
"We are Bantos," Kiara chanted, while Ashley sang, "Kia is too!"  
  
Kia was pissed off. She always was. Today had not been her day, and the twins were out to make it worse. Jedda poked her. Kia glowered at him. "You wouldn't dare." "Ah, but he would," came the taunting voice of Kiara. She was the self proclaimed queen of insanity. Jedda, however, looked at her fondly. "Kiara," he said, smiling. "Father," she said, as sweet and innocent as a sickening, sugar loaded cupcake. Kia made a retching sound. Ashley popped up over her shoulder. Her hands turned to wisps of smoke and she pranced around her mother. "We are Bantos!!!" She looked at Kia and grinned wickedly, "And we are twins!" Kiara took up the chant. "There are two of us! We are related to you!!" Kia snarled, then her hands shot out as she made a grab for Kiara and missed, tripping over Ashley. "Don't remind me..." she said haughtily, pushing a strand of hair out of her emerald eyes, "I don't want to be related to you, dammit..." She dove for Ashley, who was frolicking among the forest plants hanging from flowerpots over their heads. She, of course, missed, and crashed into Jedda. She looked up at him. "Can I kill them now? Please?" Kia could still pass as a young woman, though she was thirty six. Ashley and Kiara were both sixteen. To Kia, a queen, it was torture. To the outside world, Kiara and Ashley were the tortured ones. Jedda opened his mouth to say: go to your room, but by the time he said it, she was already there. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!!" "I AM IN MY ROOM!!!!!" Kiara and Ashley burst out laughing, pleased by the hysteria they had caused. "We should have that kind of power over her," Ashley muttered as their father walked away. Kiara nodded, aggrieved. "Most unfortunate, that it is." They looked at each other then smiled. "We are Bantos, Kia is too!!!" Kia watched from the stairway. She put her hand on her forehead and watched them bounce around. "Must everybody know?"  
  
"Hey, Ryushi, what's up?" "Oh, hey Aurin." "Why so depressed?" "I think my nieces are going to die tonight. My sister is baking a cake." Aurin choked just thinking about it. "For their birthday?" "Yeah."  
  
"I think I'll fake sick," Kiara murmured to Ashley, watching Kia shove the cement-like cake into the oven. Ashley's eyes were wide in horror as she stared at the green cake that hadn't even been frosted yet. "Why fake sick," she asked, "when all you have to do is eat that thing and you'll be sick till our next birthday?" Kiara shrugged. "She'd make us eat it anyway." "Good point." "Let's get Elani and Gerdi to make us cakes, huh?" Kiara said happily. Ashley nodded enthusiastically, and linked her arm with Kiara's. "That will taste good!" She said as they skipped through the halls. "Yes," agreed Kiara, "But I want Gerdi's cake!" "No fair!!!" They laughed all the way into the south wing of the building.  
  
Kia watched. She sighed. Gerdi and Elani returned from the time warp. They had aged slowly. Gerdi was eighteen, and Elani was fourteen. Gerdi had immediately noticed the growing beauty in Kiara, and was always at pains to please her, which made Kia sick. Its cradle snatching, I tell you! She had this thought three times a week. He should be at least twenty-something by now, and he was sweet on her young and innocent daughter? EW, had she just called her daughter innocent? And how could Gerdi like that grade-A nutcase? The cake fumes were frying her brain, she decided, and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Gerdi tried to run, but Kiara pounced on him. "What do you want," he asked, smashed into the floor. "A birthday cake," Kiara said jovially. "Why? I thought Kia was---Oh! Oh. Ew." "Precisely." Kiara nodded. Ashley came in on Ryushi's shoulders, laughing hysterically...for no apparent reason. Ryushi smiled ruefully at Gerdi, who was trying to pick himself up. "Well, we might as well start now," he said. "Yeah, sure." Kiara smiled. "Murr." Ashley looked at the yellow ceiling and smiled. "Purrr-ple." Ryushi and Gerdi sighed. Kiara and Ashley slithered out of the room, Kiara only stopping at the doorway to look back at Gerdi. She sighed and Ashley dragged her away. After they were out of earshot, the twins began to act with dignity, speaking quietly among themselves. "I saw the way you looked at him," Ashley said softly, accusingly to Kiara. Kiara looked away. "I was not looking at him!" Ashley rolled her eyes. "Just tell him how you feel," she said softly, "It's obvious he's in love with you." Kiara blushed furiously. "Come off it! We're just friends!" Kiara rubbed her cheeks, feeling the heat rise in them. Gerdi rounded the corner. "Almost done with your---" Kiara tackled him before he finished. "TELL ME YOU DIDN'T HEAR!!!" "Hear what," he asked calmly, looking into her bright eyes. "Nothing. Nothing..." Kia watched with immense interest. "My daughter," she mused. "In love. Fancy that." And she began to scheme. Kiara, flushing neatly from head to toe, whirled on her sister. "He could've heard!!" "Oh and I'm sure he did..." Kiara took a deep breath...and screamed. "JED-DA!!!" Jedda came running, swiftly, softly. "Kia hit me!" Kiara whined. Jedda yelled for Kia while Kiara smirked and turned to Ashley. "Hit me," she said. "Swell, but you'll feel it in the morning." "Who cares if I feel anything as long as Kia gets pissed?" Ashley looked thoughtful, and then decked her sister, punching her in the nose. "Whoa, Ashie, nice hit!" Blood poured from Kiara's nose and she sat on the floor, slapped on plastic waterfall tears and sobbed dryly. Ryushi walked by and chuckled. "Nice effect." "Oh, shut up," Kiara said to her uncle, expression changing, clashing with the tears that remained in place on her cheeks, "I have to eat her cake, so she should get yelled at once in awhile. Plus I'm venting my frustration. You're jealous you could never pull off a stunt like this." Ryushi shrugged. "Don't let Gerdi see you like that," He said, pointing to the blood on her blouse, "Or he'll freak out." Ashley smiled. "I did it," she said, face shady. "And you're proud of that?" Whist had appeared, Blink at his side. "She promised me it wouldn't hurt," Ashley said sweetly, then grinned as Whist turned to greet Aurin and Kiara casually flipped him off with the hand that wasn't stemming the flow of blood. "Look, there's your bitch," Kiara said cheerily, then fled the scene of the crime with her sister before Whist or Aurin could catch them.  
  
Gerdi dried the dish he was holding with the corner of Calica's apron. "Hey," Calica snapped, "use your own!" Gerdi paused, grinned, concentrated, and soon Calica stood before her own eyes. "I hate when you do that," said the original Calica. "I hate when you do that," Gerdi said back, in a high pitched imitation of Calica. Ryushi walked in. "Hey love," he said, walking over to the Calica imitation and kissing her lips. "Ew, man, get off me!" She cried and tried to push Ryushi away. "What's wrong with you, Callie?" The Calica imitation choked, then spat on the floor, and changed back into the tall, lanky green haired boy known as Gerdi. "Oh gross, Ryushi, I think you just ruined my year, dude!" Ryushi blinked. "You...I...just..." His stammering was interrupted by Calica's loud laughter.  
  
"RYUSHI, you fell for it!" She clutched her side, "oh, that was great, oh; I think I just died..." And she was off and laughing again. Gerdi wiped his mouth. "That was so nasty. I think I've been scarred for life..." Ryushi spat as well. "How do you think I feel? Jeez, why did you have to imitate her while I was around?" "She was right in front of you!" Gerdi smirked. "And 'Callie'? How sweet is that?"  
  
Kia sighed, again in her room, for it was another one of those days. End Part one, hope you liked it!! 


End file.
